When a woman sits on a conventional commode, where the water tank is always placed behind the user, all of the woman's weight is supported by a narrow area that is the seating assembly of the commode. Therefore, the pressure build up in the woman's lower body is more than negligible. For an overweight woman who suffers from constipation and hemorrhoids, these normal commodes provide great pain. Some commodes are modified to support patients who have difficulty in moving. However, those modified commodes do not eliminate the inconvenience for the users who suffer from such aforementioned ailments. In addition to these, due to the structure of a human female's gender organ, woman always need additional time to clean the leaks of urine and inner surface of labia even after urination. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a commode that gives a convenient and compatible resting time in addition to a hygienic excretion, including defecation, environment to all ladies.
1. Field of the Invention
Current application relates to a combination of a commode chair, a water tank, more particularly, to a new commode chair with enhanced user support for reducing pressure concentration points on the lower body of a user while providing a hygienic environment for excretion of ladies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,705 to Zephier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,133 to Fletcher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,645 to Fossum, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,671 to Kearns illustrates a commode chair with enhanced functions for handicapped user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,719 to Preston, et al. illustrates a female urinary system comprising an appliance including a hollow open top urine receiving body having a peripheral rim for fitting under the urethra.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,890 to Tafur illustrates a flat-folded expandable urinary aid for use by females which allows them to urinate from a standing position. The tubular portion and funnel-shaped portions are formed by a pair of opposed planar side walls hinged together from the inlet end to the outlet end along their top and bottom longitudinal edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,151 to Ball illustrates an apparatus for guiding the flow of urine from a female is disclosed. It includes a urinary-guide unit which is shaped to the contours of the female genital region and constructed of one-piece, flexible material, secured in place manually or by means of specially constructed garments which can be used to store the unit when the unit is intended to be worn. The method of using this apparatus is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,573 to McGovern, et al. illustrates an oblique conical like urinary device for a standing female to direct a stream of urine a comfortable distance away from the body made of a temporarily fluid resistant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,216 to Li illustrates a rigid device of plastic or other suitable material which will gather the poorly defined urinary efflux of a urinating human female in a normal standing position and direct it forwardly and downwardly in a defined stream to impinge on a chosen spot. The device comprises a trough open at the top and adapted to be positioned to register with outlet of the urethra. From the forward end of the trough, there is a forwardly and downwardly inclined discharge conduit and there is also an absorbent pad at the rear of the trough to remove residual urine from the internal and external vulvae which comprises material that has a blotting action. This material is replaceable. Another embodiment is of foldable material such as suitable paper with a waterproof lining.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,111 to Packer illustrates a urine conducting apparatus is described which enables a woman to urinate from a standing position and which may be supported during use solely by the legs and body of the user. The urine conducting apparatus comprises an outer tapered flexible urine conductor having a wide inlet mouth contoured to envelop the perineum, and a liner adapted to fit within and cover the interior surface of the outer conductor. The inlet mouth of the conductor has a thickened rim containing embedded spring means constructed to enable the conductor to be supported within the crotch of the user in fluid tight engagement with the perineum by an inward movement of the user's legs.
None of the prior art illustrates a commode that can reduce the pressure build up in the lower body of the user drastically by resting the whole upper body of the user on the water tank.